days6510fandomcom-20200213-history
DAYS History (1965-present)
Write the first paragraph of your article here. DAYS OF OUR LIVES (1960s) Tom & Alice Horton came downstairs, and she spoke how the children have grown, and had their own lives to lead, and Tom told her it was ok, they have their own life again, she smiled and they hugged & kissed... Marie was engaged to Rick Butler but then he was caught with another woman, then Marie had thrown herself into the arms of Tony Merritt, a young man dying of a blood disorder, he didnt tell Marie he had been dying, soon Marie caught him with his ex girlfriend, Lil, and then she tried to commit suicide, but soon recovered thanks to Tom and Mickey Horton's help... Julie Olson was quite the hellion in the day, she stole and tried to insinuate to her family that her friends peer pressured her to do so, then the town let Julie go, she made up for her mistakes, then Addie and Ben Olson feared the worst as Julie ended up ill, contaminated water supplies were making people sick in Salem, Carl Sawyer died on Tom's operating table and therefore Tom,Alice and Mickey were embroiled in a malpractice suit, and Julie nearly died but then doctors saved her, the water supply had been sued and shut down... Bill had a one night stand with a nurse but then he met Laura Spencer, a new psychiatrist, at the hospital while he was interning, one night he raped Laura, only Tom and her knew the truth, Michael Horton was concieved and for many years until the mid 70s, Mickey Horton believed he was the boys father, one of the longest running storylines ever penned, and then Mickey went on to try to kill Bill and Laura and had an insanity storyline and finally met the true love of his life, Maggie Simmons Horton, a paralyzed farm girl who lost her parents Dorothy & Elmer in a car crash...Susan Hunter Martin, the town villianess and troublemaker, had spread nasty lies about Julie in school and told everyone how she tried to break her and David Martin up before Susan finally married David, then pregnant Susan gave birth to Richard "Dickie" Martin, and he soon fell off a swing and died, and Susan went nuts and grabbed a pistol and shot David Martin dead, soon Susan (with the help of The Hortons) went on trial for murder and was put in jail, soon Helen Martin went crazy and shot Susan herself, after asking her how she thinks David felt to be shot, Susan had a heart mumur that was fixed by Bill Horton, soon Susan fell in love with Bill while Mickey & Laura married...Julie (Susan Seaforth Hayes) returned to town and vowed to get even with her greatest nemesis Susan, soon Susan bribed con man Doug Williams to romance Julie and get info on the Bannings, the family that had Julie's son, it was revealed to Tom and Alice that they had a great grandson named David Banning (now renamed Brad Banning by Janet and Scott), and Julie was forever ready to get her child back if it meant she had to play dirty to do so, and then Julie was injured in a car crash and the people in the other car, Laura and Bill, had minor scrapes and bruises and then Doug was thrown in jail after prostitute Janene Whitney was found murdered, and then Bill was seen arguing with Kitty Horton (Tommy's wife) and she died of a heart attack after blackmailing Bill and Laura, and soon Mark Brooks came to town, he fell in love with Marie, little did she know she was in love with her own brother Tommy who was amnesiac and had plastic surgery and therefore left right as she was born, so she didnt really get to know him, and then The Hortons were ecstatic to see Tommy again, he got his job back at the hospital and worked side by side with Tom, and then Marie became a nun... DAYS OF OUR LIVES (1970s) 'In 1970, Bill and Doug were in jail together, warden Eric Roberts tried to keep an eye on them, soon Eric was murdered by a thug in the prison, and then Bill and Doug both got released, and soon Laura and Julie got their men back, Susan was ready to go between Doug & Julie, Scott Banning got in the mix after his wife Janet died of cancer, and then Laura and Bill worked out their problems... Susan had been raped in the park by a man in the mask, then she felt Erik Peters touch her and she felt he was the man in the park, she suffered a hysterical pregnancy which turned out to be uterine cancer, and then she committed herself to Greg Peters and finally married him, and moved to California after giving birth to Annie Peters....Mickey went insane, he had a heart attack and moved on with Maggie while Linda Anderson tried to pass Melissa Anderson off as Mickey's daughter, soon Mickey tried to kill a nurse, Laura, and finally shot Bill, who survived with a minor wound.... Tommy learned that Alice had the beginnings of colon cancer, then it was revealed that Dr Walter Griffin had read the wrong chart as he was senile, and then Alice was happy that she was fine, then Tommy found Tom have a stroke in the bedroom, his surgery saved his father... The Andersons came to town, Bob was a wealthy industrialist and had a neurotic wife named Phyllis, and then a rebellious and promiscuous daughter, Mary, and then Brooke Hamilton was stealing checks from Bob, then a Jane Doe was killed in a car crash, everyone assumed it was Brooke who died, then Bob found out Stephanie Woodruffe was indeed Brooke pretending to be the Jane Doe's identity, and then her dying mother, Adele, told Bob that Brooke was his daughter, Phyllis and Mary were not thrilled at a new member of the family, Phyllis snapped and tried to kill Julie days after she married Bob on the rebound from Don Craig and Doug, who married Julie's mother Addy, and then Phyllis shot Mary in a rage (seeing Julie's face in a hysterical moment) and Mary pulled thru surgery thanks to Tommy... Dr Marlena Evans came to town and tended to everyones needs as a psychiatrist while Laura had taken a medical leave as she was pregnant, Marlena and Don butted heads, Marlena saved a nurse while Mickey tried to kill her and then Marlena told Mickey she wasnt really a natural blonde, and Mickey opened up to her.... Neil Curtis married Phyllis and they had a baby boy named Nathan, who had died soon after from being stillborn, Neil turned to alcohol and gambling, and Phyllis left him....Julie and Doug saw Addy killed as a hit and run driver hit her, then Julie promised her dying mother she would be a mother to her new baby sister Hope Williams, and then Julie and Doug married in 1976, after that Julie was in a murder trial as her apist Larry Atwood was found shot to death... Chris Kositchek asked Mary out on a date but then Samantha Evans (Marlena's twin) had eyes for Chris, and was jealous and turned to drugs, and soon Samantha kidnapped Marlena and simply had taken her life over as "Marlena" and soon Don and Laura saved her from the psycho ward... Alex Marshall had come to town and blackmailed Brooke Hamilton into an affair, his involvement with porno bigwig Earl Roscoe got disastrous and it turned out as Theresa Harper and Mr Gilbert were murdered in the ring, and then Earl himself set his office on fire and disappeared, Don Craig was determined to bring down the crime ring in town, especially as his newfound daughter Donna Temple was involved and minors were being sold as models nude, and then Marlena helped Don's campaign, and they won.... Maggie suffered from paralysis, hysterical pregnancy, and finally alcoholism, that resulted in her shooting Simpson to death as he sold Steve Olson (Julie's returned brother) some hollowed canes with cocaine in them, and Maggie then tried to adopt Janice Barnes and the courts knew of her involvement with Julie's antique club as the front where Steve sold drugs, and Joanne Barnes knew Mickey was a mental case and therefore didnt want the Hortons to adopt her girl... Doug and Julie inherited millions as Byron Carmichael (Doug's brother) passed away, and manipulative socialite Lee Dumonde (Byron's wife) didnt like this one bit and hired a hit on the couple but soon spared Doug as she fell in love with him...Marie hated Alex so much and it was revealed why, he had drugged her with pcp and made a sex film and his brother Harley fell off a balcony, but the question was, did Alex push his brother off? '